


You're mine now

by KawaiiMoriarty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiMoriarty/pseuds/KawaiiMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's on the edge of his life, and Dean has no other place to turn- apart from Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're mine now

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first posted fanfic, and um I hope it's adequate enough. Anyway, please do enjoy and give me advice if there are any faults(i'm sure there's many) :]

Obviously, making a deal with a demon was always wrong but that didn’t stop Dean from contacting Crowley. Sam was in danger of losing his life, and Dean felt this was the best thing he could do, yet regret instantly came into the picture. He had arrived at the crossroads and placed his box into the ground, anxiously waiting for the diabolical Crowley.

“Ah Dean, didn’t expect you to come crawling back so soon.” Crowley had appeared quicker than Dean anticipated, which resulted in him turning around in a fright.

“Well, yeah, this time I need to. I need you to make Sam better.” Dean got straight to the point, trying to avoid pointless chatter with the unpredictable demon.

“Now, Dean, that is a lot you are asking for. What are you willing to give in exchange?”

“My soul I guess. Isn’t that how it usually goes downstairs?”

“Dean you think you are so clever. Do you really think I will ask for something so simple like that? Hmm, what would suit me…” Crowley went into a thoughtful silence, worrying Dean even more than before. The regret was starting to sink in as he had made the decision to do this in haste but like always, he was getting quite desperate.

“Well can you hurry up? I’ve not got all day Crowley!” Dean started to get angry by the second, oblivious to Crowley’s fiery temper.

“You are rude aren’t you? Anyway, you won’t have to wait any longer- I’ve thought of the very thing I want. Dean, in order to make Sam better, I want you. That means I have ownership over you and your soul. Do you accept?” This wasn’t what Dean had in mind, but he couldn’t live with the thought of his brother being dead. He dreaded Sam finding out, yet Crowley was the only one who could help him right now. Reluctantly, he turned to face the demon and prepared his answer.

“Ok yeah I accept. I give you me in exchange for Sammy. You do whatever you want with me, but I swear if you hurt him-"

“No need to worry. I keep my deals, unlike others.” The acceptance of the deal caused Crowley to smile devilishly towards Dean, anxious to get started on his plans. This was going to be an eventful ride for one named Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's quite short, but i'll try to add more chapters in between school and revision.


End file.
